


Taking her Mind Off Things

by HUNTER29



Category: Senran Kagura
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Day, Beach Sex, Comfort, F/M, Hebijo, Oral Sex, Small Chest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: The Hebijo Shinobi have been allowed a day of rest and so took advantage of not only that but also the sunny weather and headed to the beach.One member of the group isn't all too fond of the girls prancing around I'm bikinis, can someone cheer Ryobi up?





	Taking her Mind Off Things

After such a long week of nothing but training, it was only fair that the elite team of Hebijo Shinobi were allowed a break after their hard work. And so as a reward for their efforts they were given the opportunity to go down to the beach front taht wasn't too far from the school and wasn't available to the public.

Most of the group of Shinobi in training were eager to take advantage of this rare opportunity, especially Ryona who had a swimsuit she really wanted to show off. However one of the Hebijo attendees wasn't too fond about the idea of wearing a bikini and that was Ryobi who was feeling rather self conscious at the moment due to her bust size hot being one to properly fill out a bikini. Still, a day out in the sun may end up being fun so she agreed to it.

Down at the ranch, the five Hebijo females were all donning their swimsuits and each went off to do their own thing. Miyabi heading down to the shoreline, Imu going off to take per year pictures of her team leader in a bikini, Murasaki hiding in the shade of a large tree, Ryona running around to show her friends her "swimsuit" (which didn't cover much at all). And as for Ryobi, she just slumped herself down on the sand with her arms and legs crossed and an annoyed expression to see all the bouncing breasts held by constricting swimsuits. Then she looked to her own and held a hand to her more lacklustre bust with a grumble at not being so well endowed.

"Stupid big busts, it's nothing special" she mumbled before a voice to her side asked why she was grumbling about it if taht was what she thought? A shadow blocking the sun makimg Ryobi look to see you as you sat next to her, you donning some swim trunks as you was also enjoying the day at the beach with your fellow Hebijo Shinobi. The fact of you being the only male ,ember should remain irrelevant.

The brunette chose not to answer your question and just continued to sit with her arms and legs crossed whilst blaring ahead of her, your eyes following to see Ryona prancing around in the near nude, her expression was merry as she soaked up the sun before she noticed you and Ryobi watching and skipped over asking if the two of you enjoyed her outfit? You shrugged but Ryobi grumbled which made the masochist of the ,as you dubbed them, Ryo twins pouted before pushing her breasts and then buttocks out to emphasise them from her swimsuit. Ryobi growled at that and jumped to her feet before marching over and slapping her sister over the back of the head and telling to get lost, but instead of whining at being attacked and running away, Ryona begged for more. She just told to go away as her sibling retried to where she was sat by your side and slumped.

As Ryona left, you turned to face her sister now understanding what it was that was bothering her.

"Don't worry about the size of your breasts" you tried to comfort but got told to shut up. Ryobi snapping how you was just saying that whilst secretly perking over the others for their more bountiful chests, you however rebutted such claims with the defence that you wasn't exactly drooling over the others. The heterochromatic brunette just fell silent as she looked to her chest that was covered by her striped bikini, even if it didn't have much to cover.

"Whatever, why are you here anyway?" Ryobi snapped to which you answered that she looked like she could have done with some company. You was then told that your efforts weren't needed, but you didn't get up to leave as you knew Ryobi silently appreciated the thought even if her nature wouldn't let her say so. She just said anything cruel and mean hearted because of her sadistic ways.

You playfully slung your arm over her shoulder and pulled Ryobi to your side whilst joking, "you know you enjoy my company". She just grumbled at your remark whilst pulling away.

Her eyes continued to look forward as Ryona danced around with glee. Your gaze turning back to Ryobi who's teeth were grinding together as she muttered harsh words of her sibling so you decided to pull her way from the area so she didn't have any wishes to spill blood, you standing up and taking a hold of Ryobi's hand and leading her away as she only verbally protested but didn't struggle to break away from you. 

She just let you lead her away.

Eventually the rest of the Hebijo girls weren't in sight as you and Ryobi were shrouded by some trees that met the beach. You turned to Ryobi and said for her to just have a moment to calm down before she wanted to cause any pain, or at least any more than she usually would.

The saristic female crossed her arms with a grumble whilst leaning back against a tree. She looked to you before saying that it was just all unfair, taht leaving you confused and so you asked what she meant? 

"The others having natural bit breasts when I only have them in my Shinobi transformation" she explained with a hint of resentment before calling her friends a bunch of bimbos even though you knew she didn't really mean anything by it. You just moved to Ryobi's side and leaned against the tree as it curved around, saying that it shouldn't matter that she doesn't have as big breasts as the others. 

"If it makes you feel any better, though you may be lacking upstairs, you do have a rather fine ass" you commented and instead of turning to slap you and call you a pervert, Ryobi grinned and claimed that she knew that. You pointed out her smile and making her steel her expression again. 

You stepped a bit closer to her side and draped your arm over her shoulder and then said that you wasn't too bothered about her chest which made Ryobi snap that she wasn't asking your opinion, but you didn't step away. Instead you asked why she was so bothered about her bust size if she didn't care about others' opinions? Ryobi just remained silent, but slowly she stepped a little closer to you but only by an inch. Your hand rubbing her shoulder before an idea came to your mind.

It may end with you getting slapped but it may be worth it in the end.

Slowly you ran your hand down Ryobi's arm then up her waist which caused her to shiver slightly as her eyes turned to you with the silent question, "what are you doing?" You just continued your hand up her body before moving it to her chest where you rubbed her breast through her bikini and she gasped. But she didn't step away,

"What are you doing? You pervert!" She snapped but she didn't step away and so you moved to the next stage of your plan and turned to stand before Ryobi whilst pressing her to the tree behind her, you leaning to her ear as you whispered your answer of that you was going to prove that she shouldn't care about her bust size of others didn't. Then you pulled her striped bikini up to show off what she was complaining about.

Yes it was true that she didn't have any mounds of flesh on her chest but it didn't keep you from acting. Your hand moved to her nipple which you tweaked between your thumb and forefinger and Ryobi twisted a little and asked what all this was all of a sudden? You again leaned to her ear and whispered your answer. "I'm going to make you stop worrying" you said before kissing her neck whilst tweaking her nipples.

A small mewl escaping the sadist as her head titled to the side to allow you access to her neck and you smieod whilst sucking on the spot which you chosen. Your free hand running along Ryobi's waist before gripping and lifting one of her thighs as you ground yourself against her so she could feel your crotch against hers. A gasp escaping her before she threw the accusation that you only pulled her away from the others so you could fuck her, not to take her mind off everything else. But instead of stopping or being offended by such an accusation, you laughed and looked into her eyes.

"If fucking you takes your mind of things then yeah I'll do that" you began whilst grinding yourself against her, her hips even rubbing against you as your hand remained busied at her chest, "and it seems to be working so far, you seemed to be distracted now aren't you?" You asked whilst kissing her neck again which made Ryobi mewl a little again before she said fine to you taking all this further with her but if you disappointed her then you would t hear the end of it. 

That was fine by you.

So you again pressed Ryobi back to the tree whilst running your hands along her body before meeting her gaze, her expression being steel as you smiled before leaning close before chuckling as she gru end her head away to avoid kissing, that wasn't reading your intention to capture her lips as you knew she would turn away. Instead you kissed her neck again then her collar as you loved down her body, trailing kisses over her skin before you pulled one of her legs up over your shoulder. Ryobi balancing herself by grading her hands back against the tree as she looked to you.

"You're a perverted dog" she spat trying to keep her sadistic streak up before gasping as your finger rubbed her pussy through her bikini bottoms. A wet patch of arousal forming from just your touch, you smirked up at Ryobi at her reaction which made her look away with a small glow in her cheeks before she hooked her leg behind your head and pulled you forward against her covered pussy as her grin returned, "what? Didn't think I'd let a pervert like you have control did you?" She asked before gasping as you pulled her bikini to the side and licked her folds.

Her hands pressing back to the bark of the tree as small moans started leaving her from your tongue moving over her pussy which became more moist from her liquid arousal. "That's it yo you stupid dog, keep lapping at my p p pussy" she mewled softly before shivering as your hand ran along the thigh which you had over your shoulder, your tongue continuing to run over her pussy as Ryobi moaned from your choice of actions and her eyes even fluttered shut as she was enjoying the oral attention given to her by you. She wouldn't admit that you was making her feel good willingly so you was goi g to have torch that lit of her by makimg her putty in your hands.

You gripped her thigh again as you then suddenly pushed your tongue inside Ryobi making her eyes widen with a gasp escaping lips with her hands closing onto your head, her hips even rolling against your lips with moans flowing from her lips as your tongue swirled around inside her leaking folds. Ryobi's heterochromia iridum masked for a moment by her eyes glossing over a little before clearing as she stared down at you as you looked back up to her.

Your eyes meeting as Ryobi opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a moan, her legs closing behind you even more and pulled your face further into her dripping folds with her hands holding your head in place. Her sadistic comments coming out in sputters before suddenly her grip clenched and she announced two words.

"I'm cummimg".

There was tremble in her voice as her body quaked from the coinciding orgasm that rippled through her body. Ryobi gasping as her fingers held your head and her eyes shut tight before she relaxed with a grin forming on her lips, but this time not one a saidst. This was a grin of someone who and just felt a blissful release, but you knew she wouldn't acknowledge that of you pointed it out, so you let her silently relish in the pleasurable feeling as you pried from her grip and stood to your feet.

Ryobi's eyes cleared again as she looked at you before slowly drawing her gaze down to the bulge in your trunks, her mouth running dry a little as she pulled your erect cock from its confinements and pinned the brunette Shinobi against the tree whilst rubbing yourself against her entrance. Your warm breath tickled her skin which made Ryobi shudders as her hands pushed on your shoulders, "guess what I want to do now" you whispered and the female pressed between you and the tree behind her gulped. A moment passing before she answered.

"You're going to fuck me?" It wasn't a clear statement but a question as if she cou don't belive this situation herself, and that was the case really.

Ryobi thinking to herself on the situation, "why does he want to fuck me?" She mentally asked. Her being a sadist would be a grin off for most and she knew you wasn't into that kind of thing but you just knew it was her nature, then she looked to her chest. Her flat chest with her nipples being the only thing standing out in their pert form. 

Then you moved your hand to her chest and Ryobi gasped as you played with her nipples whilst looking back to you, her expression steeling again as she spoke in a snappy voice. "If you're going to fuck me, or at least try, then do it already". She had her typical attitude back just so she didn't overthink the situation, her mindset being taht you was just a horny guy wanting a quick fuck. She thought you wouldn't last long and decided that this would just be a pity fuck from her to you, she would use this moment to take her mind off of everything else.

Your lips latched onto Ryobi's neck as the tip of your phallus prodded her entrance before you suddenly plunged your way into her. Both of Ryobi's legs lifted to kick outwards before they locked around your waist as her arms flung over your shoulders, a gasp escaping her from the sudden penetration as her head leaned into your shoulder. 

Surprisingly it didn't hurt but that was probably because her thought were of your rushed penetration, her mind using that as an excuse to confirm that you was fucking her for the sake of fucking. That it wasn't for her at all but for a horny pervert. And her teeth gritted at that fact.

"Come on then you pathetic mongrel, fuck me!" She snapped before her body shuddered as your hips drew back and pushed back in. Your hands held her up by her thighs which you pulled from around you to free up your movement whilst you looked into her blue and green eyes, a smile turning up on your lips. Not a grin, not a smirk, but...a smile? Ryobi wondered why you would have such a soft gesture instead of a smug one, "what's he playing at?" She wondered before her eyes went wide.

Your lips pressed against hers and at first she tried pushing you back to break the kiss but found her fingers clutching her shoulders to keep you close as your hips pumped against hers, your tongue running over her lips requesting entry but she thought, No! You would have to earn entry as it was already a kind enough gesture for her to allow you to kiss her if this was all for you, her still beloved get this wasn't for her at all. 

You could sense her thoughts of you needing to earn further access to her mouth and so your sped up your thrusts, your hands moving from her legs to hold Ryobi up by her firm buttocks and she barely held the gasp that would have been the golden opportunity to invade her mouth. Ryobi just continued to look into your eyes as you thrusted into her, as you fucked her. Your movements picking up the speed and force behind them and she felt ripples of pleasure starting to move along her nerves, she couldn't deny taht it was feeling good but her mindeset was still negative.

"Come on you pathetic mutt! Is this all you've got? It's pathetic!" She remarked before her arms tightened around your head (which note was buried into her shoulder) and her legs kicked out once more as your hips slammed against hers, a loud moan leaving her as you began a rather brutal onslaught of blissful thrusting that sent spikes of pleasure throughout the sadist's body. Her form trembling as she was pressed between you and the tree, her blue and green eyes glossing over slightly as her head leaned onto your shoulder with gasps and pants of the sudden pleasure that she was feeling from you just pounding away at her now dripping cunt.

"No, I I I'm the one wh who is meant to be in ch charge right now" she stammered out as she felt numb to all but the pleasure.

Ryobi lifting her head from your shoulders to look into your eyes, "what? Is that all?" She asked trying to provoke you into taking her the way you was before, she wouldn't admit it felt good but she felt like you might have already knew how she felt about that. If her reactor hadn't given it away.

You again collided your lips to Ryobi's as your hips started to pump against hers, the wet noises of skin on skin as you was reaching deeper point inside of Ryobi's snatch. Her body shuddering from you being balls deep inside her as her moans were muffled by your lips and now she believed you earned entry to her mouth and so opened up so your tongue could push in.

Your tongue prodded Ryobi's which invoked a battle between the two of your taht seemed submissive your end in spite of your toil to gain access to her mouth, and then it hit Ryobi. You was requesting an oral dance not an oral war and even in spite of her thoughts saying to be a saidst if bitch and take over your mouth, she accepted the request of a dance. Your tongues pushing against each other's in what was becoming a tender kiss in spite of your hips pounding away at her body, fucking Ruobi almost raw.

And she was enjoying it more than what a sadist should.

Then she felt it again, her body reaching an orgasm but it was rising too fast for her to get a word out about it. Your fuckimg had brought her orgasm quicker than she was ready for but that wasn't all. As Ryobi felt herself cummimg with her body stiffening from the sudden sensation, she felt something rushing into her, pumping into her. It was warm and viscous and it was coming from you.

Ryobi saw your scrunched up expression and realised that you was cumming inside her, her mind screaming to use this as an advantage to snap something such as "you mongrel, not even able to outlast me" (even though you had). Instead her head just fell onto your shoulders as she felt the warm feeling of your cum up pumping into her freshly fucked pussy, a blissful glow washing over her as a grin turned on her lips. But then it felt as a sudden feeling of emptiness overcame her.

You pulled from Ryobi and set her shaking legs onto the ground but still held her up by the waist, her asking if taht was it? If taht was all you had? But then she gasped again as you spun her around and pulled her waist so her ass stuck out and her upper body leaned forward. Your hands taking full grips on her ass as you pressed against her large rump. 

"I told you before Ryobi, you have a mighty fine ass" you said and she understood immediately your intentions and grinned before asking if you was going to fuck it? You answered instantly by not even waiting a second before penetrating her derrière. Ryobi's head fell back and head mouth opened the shout into the air but you turned her to head to capture her lips, muffling the noise that would have brought unwanted attention to ruin the fun for you two. Ryobi melting into the kiss far to quicker than she would have liked but her pleasure receptors were working over time so every touch you made had her trembling.

Your hands squeezed Ryobi's ass as you began to thrust again. Grunting as your efforts needed doubling due to the new tightness but you was going to give it your all. You pulling her back to collide with each of your movements as she pressed her hands to the bark of the red you was fucking her against. At this point Ryobi didn't care why you was fucking her anymore as she just wanted it, the cum from your previous bout was leaking from her pussy and running down her thighs and it made her shiver.   
Ryobi even reached a hand down to push it all back inside her whilst even fingering herself, her sadistic persona was shattered right now. She wasn't a sadist at ten current moment but instead she was just a needy girl enjoying being fucked. Her eyes looked back to yours as you continued to hump her ass with grunts, a hand reaching behind your head and pulling you close, Ryobi's mouth opening to speak before her voice came out.

"Tell anyone about all this and I will end you" she threatened but then a smirk turned on her lips, taht smirk soon falling as your next thrust as a rough one makimg her back arch up against you chest and her legs buckling. Both of you dropped to your knees as you started to add speed to your thrusts, Ryobi gasping and moaning as you was fucking her. She was trembling and by the end of it she was going to be so numb that she won't be able to walk properly if at all, but damn it if she cared about that.

She just enjoyed as you was having your way with her her, your hands reaching up to her chest and tweaking and massaging her breasts. A mewl escaping her among the array of moans as she looked back to you, a smile on your lips as you opened your mouth with it being your turn to speak.

"I don't care how big or small they are, I love you either way" you said softly and Ryobi fell silent. Even as you contend to thrust into her she made no noises, not even to signify how much pleasure she was in. Not that her silence stopped you from trying to make her moan again. "You...love me?"

She ran your statement through her mind a thousand times in the next minute trying to pick out some faulted in the way you said it to make it seem like you was lying, but there was none. Even with the rough sex you was having, the three worded statement was spoken so softly and truthfully. You said it and meant it.

You loved Ryobi. In spite of her sadistic ways you loved her and you wanted to prove her bust size and nothing to do with it. 

A grunt from you interrupted Ryobi's thoughts before her eyes widened as she felt you cum inside her again before she fell forward off of your cock, turning onto her back to stare up at you with her small chest heaving. 

"You love me" she said in a statement this time and you nodded whilst moving between her legs as she was leaking cum from both her lower holes. "Yes I do, and I'll keep fucking you until you understand that it's regardless to your bust size" you said firmly as you pushed yourself back into her pussy and started fucking her again. 

Ryobi's arms and legs locking behind and pulling you down into a heated lock as the two of you went on for the next round. She was letting go of her sadistic side as you let go of your remaining if any inhibitions as the two of you had sex. You weren't Shinobi at this point either but just a boy and a girl who were enjoying the most intimate connection, and even if she hasn't said it yet, you knew Ryobi felt the same towards you.

After the two of you finished with your unrestrained but still passionate sec, you and Ryobi headed back to meet up with the other four me,bees of Hebijo. The heterochromatic Shinobi having weak legs with her hair disheveled and out of it pigtails seeing you pulled out the ribbon to let her hair loose, eventually you caught up with the others who were ready to head back to the school and we're just waiting on you.

No one spoke as Murasaki stepped closer to both you and Ryobi before sniffing.

"You smell of each other, and sweat, and...something else" she said clearly noticing something was off due to her enhanced sense of smell. You claimed not to know what she was talking about as Ryobi remained quiet until her sister spoke up, asking what that was running down Ryobi's leg? The brunette spinning and marching towards her sister whisky screaming in her face that it was none of her fucking business and to keep her nose out of it. 

Ryona falling onto her back and rolling around in bliss at being yelled out.

Miyabi coughed forcefully from putting two and two together and understanding what happened between you and Ryobi. "Ok what happened between the two of you alone is nothing two do with us so let's head back" she said with Ryobi snapping taht nothing had happened between you and her before she started marching back to the school but as she passed you she grabbed your hand and pulled you behind. You asked where you were going and she answered that you were going to her room.

"If they think something happened between us then We'll keep them up all night about it!" She snapped before looking to you, her annoyed expression softening as she spoke quietly that she hadn't said it earlier but she may love you too. And you was fine with hearing that so took the lead and pulled Ryoni behind you with her bed still being your intended destination.

As the other four Hebijo girls reached the school they could hear moaning and the creaking of a bed from Ryobi's room, they asked the questions and now they were going to know the answers. 

And in the end, your plan to take Ryobi's mind off of the size of boobs had succeeded. That was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
